


Archiviste malgré moi

by SomeLocalCryptid



Category: Debout les morts - Fred Vargas, Gwendalavir - Pierre Bottero, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, i'll add tags as i go
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLocalCryptid/pseuds/SomeLocalCryptid
Summary: À l'institut Magnus, on prend les dépositions de quiconque a été témoin d'évènements étranges... Et des évènements étranges, il s'en passe étonnamment beaucoup dans l'Hexagone, pour le plus grand dam de l'archiviste qui ne voulait pas être là, Nils Mycroft.___J'aime beaucoup le concept de TMA du coup j'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant de faire les dépositions de personnages secondaires de romans fantastique/fantasy que j'aime bien. Comme ce sont des romans français, j'ai décidé d'imaginer les aventures de la filière française de l'institut Magnus.  Pour info je n'ai écouté que la saison 1 du podcast donc je n'ai aucune idée de quoi que ce soit et je m'excuse si la filière parisienne est canon, mais je pars avec mes OCs (et ceux d'une amie que j'ai empruntés, coucou Nils).J'ajouterais des tags au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans la fic (et changerai peut-être le rating si le besoin s'en fait sentir)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Sur le tableau noir

Déposition de mademoiselle Nicolas, professeure de français, concernant l'apparition de peintures étranges sur le tableau de sa salle de classe lors de son premier cours du matin, mai 2004. Témoignage lu par Nils Mycroft, archiviste en chef de l'institut Magnus, Paris.

Début de la déposition.

« Alors, c'était une journée normale, enfin, aussi normale que peut être la vie d’une prof de français dans un collège… Ce n’est pas un métier pour lequel « quotidien monotone » est un descriptif approprié, vous savez ? On a toujours des surprises, et là, de surprise, j’en ai eu une de taille. Mais j’anticipe.

  
« La journée avait donc commencé normalement, j’avais réussi à sortir de mon lit relativement rapidement et même à avaler quelque chose. J’ai toujours l’estomac noué, les matin où je donne cours, c’est très rare que j’arrive à manger. Je sais que le petit-déjeuner est un repas important, mais la plupart du temps je me lève de toute façon trop tard pour cela… Passons.

  
« C’était ma première heure de la journée, avec les 4e3, pour une séquence autour de la poésie. Je voulais les faire travailler sur _Le Cancre,_ de Jacques Prévert, et réfléchir à comment la société peut être reflétée et sublimée dans la poésie... J’avais spécifiquement choisis ce texte dans l’espoir que certains des élèves puissent se reconnaître dedans, ou au moins reconnaître une réalité qu’ils connaissent bien, celle de l’école. Évidement, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de mon dispositif pédagogique ici, ça ne serait pas pertinent, mais il faut bien un minimum de contexte. Pour le contexte également, je peux vous donner le poème, je l’ai imprimé… Non, je ne souhaite pas vous le dicter, mais vous pouvez l’ajouter à votre dossier si vous le souhaitez. »

Comme le dit Mlle Nicolas, pour le contexte, voici le poème en question : _Le Cancre_ , de Jacques Prévert.

  
« Il dit non avec la tête  
mais il dit oui avec le cœur  
il dit oui à ce qu’il aime  
il dit non au professeur  
il est debout  
on le questionne  
et tous les problèmes sont posés  
soudain le fou rire le prend  
et il efface tout  
les chiffres et les mots  
les dates et les noms  
les phrases et les pièges  
et malgré les menaces du maître  
sous les huées des enfants prodiges  
avec les craies de toutes les couleurs  
sur le tableau noir du malheur  
il dessine le visage du bonheur. »

« Reprenons. L’heure n’avait pas très bien débuté, j’eus comme toujours du mal à obtenir le calme, encore plus de mal à intéresser mes élèves, et à les faire participer… L’appel était à peine fini que j’entendais déjà des chuchotements et des rires, sans aucun rapport avec mon cours. En revanche, lorsque je posai une question, c’était soudainement un silence presque absolu ! Et tout le monde s’applique bien à apparaître occupé, le nez plongé sur sa feuille, et pas un seul regard n’ose croiser le mien, étrangement... J’ai beau faire tout mon possible, parfois j’en viens à me demander si ma vocation d’enseignante est réellement le bon choix… Mais passons. J’avais donc un certain mal à faire avancer mon cours, alors j’ai décidé de changer d’angle d’attaque, et de leur lire le poème. Parfois, le fait d’entendre les mots plutôt que de les lire peut changer le rapport que l’on peut avoir au texte. D’autant plus que la poésie est un langage particulier! Et puis, ne nous leurrons pas, la plupart de mes élèves n’avaient certainement même pas jeté un coup d’œil au poème, comment pouvais-je espérer une réponse ?

  
« J’ai donc commencé à lire. C’est quelque chose que j’aime beaucoup, lire la poésie à voix haute. Sentir le rythme des mots qui s’enchaînent sur ma langue, les sons qui se répondent à mes oreilles, donner au texte une nouvelle dimension, éphémère mais bien réelle, et chargée de puissance… C’est un exercice qui me calme. Enfin, qui me calmait. Je.. Je n’ai pas relu de poésie depuis l’incident. Je n’y arrive pas, pas encore. Je ne sais pas si c’était moi, ou le texte, ou quelque chose d’autre, mais je n’y arrive pas.

« Pardon, je m’égare à nouveau. J’ai donc commencé à lire _Le cancre_ , et la classe s’est un peu calmée. Bien sur, c’était loin d’être parfait, mais pendant un instant j’ai eu l’espoir que le texte les ait touchés, même un peu, même simplement, même juste quelques-uns… Et puis un cri a retenti, évidement.

  
« Le calme en classe ne dure jamais.

  
« Je ne sais plus qui a crié, ce moment reste assez flou dans ma mémoire. C’est le choc, je crois… Je me souviens du chahut, et du regard de tous les élèves de la classe fixés sur le tableau derrière moi. Croyez-moi, ça n’est pas le genre de chose qui arrive souvent, alors bien sur, j’ai regardé moi aussi.

  
« Là où auparavant ne se trouvaient que le titre et le nom de l’auteur du poème s’étalait désormais une fresque multicolore, abstraite, aux couleurs vives et joyeuses, exactement comme dans le poème, vous avez remarqué n'est-ce pas ? Je vous assure, le sens de la fresque était très clair, et c’était le bonheur.

  
« Et après j’ai remarqué mes mains. Bariolées, elles aussi.

  
« Je n’en suis pas vraiment fière, mais j’ai quitté mon poste en catastrophe, alpaguant un surveillant pour qu’il gère ma classe pendant que je me ruai aux toilettes des professeurs pour essayer de nettoyer ma peau. Et c’est en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo que j’ai constaté que mon visage, mon cou, et tout le haut de mon corps avaient été recouverts des mêmes couleurs que celles du tableau, et j’avais beau nettoyer, et frotter encore et encore, à m’en faire mal, ça ne partait pas !! Voir mon corps, ma peau, recouverte de ces couleurs, les couleurs du bonheur, sur moi, moi qui suis loin d’être heureuse, c’était comme si l’univers lui-même se moquait de moi. L’ironie était cuisante.

  
« L’établissement m’a laissée rentrer chez moi pour la journée, alors qu’ils essayaient de s’occuper du tableau. Personne n’arrivait à expliquer comment les couleurs s’étaient retrouvées là, et personne ne put non plus expliquer comment elles disparurent sans laisser de trace au milieu de l’après-midi. En même temps que celles sur ma peau, au moment où j’appelais les services d’urgences. Je pense que la femme au téléphone m’a pensée droguée… Elle a tout de même envoyé quelqu’un me voir.

  
« Bien sur, cela n’a rien donné et on m’a redirigée vers les urgences psychiatriques, qui ont diagnostiqué un cas d’hallucination liées à un burn-out. Je ne nie pas le fait que j’étais clairement surmenée, mais mes collègues ont eux aussi vu les couleurs sur ma peau, et sur le tableau, et je ne parle pas des élèves ! Toute une classe de quatrièmes ! Je ne suis pas folle !

  
« Mais… Je n’ai aucune preuve à fournir, je le sais. L’établissement a peut-être des photos de ma salle de classe, mais je n’en ai aucune de moi-même. Je sais que la police va me rire au nez, pour un cas pareil, alors je viens vers vous… J’espère que vous pourrez m’aider, au moins à comprendre. J’ai conscience que cette situation est certainement très futile comparée aux autres témoignages que vous recevez, mais j’espère que vous pourrez prendre le temps d’y réfléchir malgré tout. S’il vous plaît, contactez-moi… »

Fin de la déposition.

Ce cas reste extrêmement léger. Il date d’il y a 10 ans, ne présente qu’un intérêt médiocre et des évènements flous. Il y a bien quelques photos couleurs du tableau glissées dans le dossier, et une note de l’investigation d’alors qui confirme que personne dans le corps enseignant n’a la moindre idée de la substance utilisée, pas même la professeure d’arts plastiques. « Ressemble à de la peinture » c’est tout ce qui est dit. Pas d’échantillon, parce que ma vie serait trop facile.

  
Léo a insisté pour creuser malgré tout l’affaire et je l’ai laissé faire, plus par acquis de conscience que par réel intérêt. Il a cependant mis au jour quelque chose de… Troublant n’est pas vraiment le bon mot. Qui mérite d’être mentionné ?

  
La classe à laquelle mademoiselle Nicolas faisait cours lors de l’incident comprenait 27 élèves de quatrièmes, dont deux, Camille Duciel et Salim Condo, furent portés disparu le soir même. Le nom de Camille Duciel m’est familier mais je ne parviens pas à le replacer… Vu l’avancement actuel du déménagement vers nos nouveaux locaux et le.. manque de préparation dudit déménagement, je n’ai pas grand espoir de pouvoir remettre la main sur un autre dossier concernant Camille Duciel dans un futur proche, mais sait-on jamais. Au moins ce témoignage, qui la concerne indirectement, est désormais archivé, et je pourrais le recouper plus tard.

Quant à ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui...

  
Après un arrêt maladie dû à un burn-out, mademoiselle Nicolas vit désormais dans une ferme des Ardennes avec sa compagne et a arrêté sa carrière d’enseignante pour se consacrer à l’élevage de mouton et la vente de laine artisanale bio, bien qu’elle anime encore régulièrement des ateliers d’écriture destinés aux adolescents. Elle a assuré à Léo que l’incident ne s’est pas reproduit mais qu’il a été fondateur d’une nouvelle façon de percevoir les choses pour elle et qu’elle regrette la façon alarmiste dont sa déposition a été écrite. « J’étais au pire de ma forme psychologique et n’avais pas encore commencé à remonté la pente alors tout me semblait extrêmement dramatique. Mais avec du recul ça a été une formidable expérience, » a-t-elle apparemment dit à mon collègue. Elle lui a également offert un exemplaire de son recueil de poésies en partie inspiré de l’évènement, qu'il insiste pour que je lise. Ce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire actuellement.

  
On a assez de travail avec le déménagement, _Léo._  
  


Fin de l’enregistrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le crossover du jour: D'un monde à l'autre (La quête d'Ewilan t.1), Pierre Bottero  
> (Si quelqu'un a une idée de la date exacte de l'incident, prévenez-moi)


	2. Interruption

NILS : Déposition d-.. Oh, bonjour madame la directrice, salut Ash. Uh, vous avez besoin d’aide ? 

ASH : Hey ! Pas de soucis montre juste où tu veux qu’on pose ça ? Super !

BÉATRICE : Bonjour Nils, vous allez bien ?

NILS : Oui oui, vous êtes certaines-

BÉATRICE : Absolument certaine que vous n’êtes pas autorisé à porter des charges lourdes, oui. D’ailleurs, nous avons terminé. 

NILS : Je vais assez bien pour trimballer trois cartons de paperasse au travers de Paris..

BÉATRICE : Je vous entends marmonner dans votre barbe, Nils. Et techniquement ce sont cinq boites d’archive que nous venons de remonter du sous-sol. Il n’en reste à priori plus aucun dans nos anciens locaux.

NILS : Raison de plus pour me laisser porter ça, si ça n’est qu’un escalier à monter..

ASH : Tu sais, c’est pas si grave de laisser les gens utiliser leurs bras parfois, ça fait pas de toi un goujat ? 

NILS : C’est pas le problème ! Et c’est pas ce que j’ai dit non plus !

BÉATRICE : Masculinité fragile ? 

NILS : _Pardon ???_

ASH : Ahem, je vais aller voir si on a pas échangé un carton d’artefacts ici avec les cartons d’archives que j’ai retrouvé en bas, faites pas attention à moi… Haha…

BÉATRICE : Bien, une bonne chose de réglée. Nils, plutôt que de débattre sur les décisions de la médecine du travail, dites-moi plutôt comment se passe votre première semaine parmi nous. Le matériel fonctionne bien, vous trouvez vos marques ? 

NILS : ...Alors c’est ma deuxième semaine, en fait.

BÉATRICE : Oh. Déjà ? Au temps pour moi, ça fait un mois que je n’ai pas dormi alors j’ai un peu de mal avec les jours. Enfin, ma question tient toujours, tout se passe bien ?

NILS : Insomnies ? 

BÉATRICE : Oui. Vous pouvez imaginer que ma situation actuelle est pour le moins stressante, mais c’est de la vôtre dont j’aimerais parler pour l’instant.

NILS : Okay, okay, oui ça se passe relativement bien je suppose, si l’on excepte les odeurs de brûlé qui imprègnent la plupart des boîtes et le chaos le plus complet qui règne ici, autant dire que c’est impossible d’avancer vite. Tous les dossiers ont été mélangés et certains sont en partie détruits, donc… 

BÉATRICE : On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur si vos rapports sont incomplets, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. L’important est de remettre un semblant d’ordre dans ce que l’on a pu sauver.

NILS : Oui, j’ai bien compris ma mission et j’y travaille. J’ai pu enregistrer mon premier dossier hier, la cassette et la nouvelle pochette ont été placés sur le bureau vide, là-bas, comme demandé. 

BÉATRICE : Ah très bien, la machine à écrire devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine…

NILS : Et la personne pour s’en servir… ?

BÉATRICE : Dès que je suis en mesure d’embaucher quelqu’un capable de transcrire, de préférence avec une formation en techniques d’archivages. Malheureusement, vu l’état actuel de mon budget annuel on va devoir attendre un peu.

NILS : Si je puis me permettre, attendre l’année prochaine pour avoir une secrétaire ne fera qu’empirer les choses, le bureau va crouler sous les cassettes et les dossiers !

BÉATRICE : J’entends bien… Mais entre les nouvelles embauches, le rachat de matériel, le déménagement, le bail, sans parler des frais funéraires de nos regrettés collègues et le fait que l’assurance fait des pieds et des mains pour retarder ses versements, je suis coincée ! Et je ne vais quand même pas embaucher un stagiaire alors qu’on ne sait même pas avec exactitude ce qui a tué votre prédécesseur…

NILS : …

BÉATRICE : …. Vous étiez au courant, hein ?

NILS : Oui. Le danger et l’inconnu ne me font pas peur.

BÉATRICE : Vu votre parcours je n’avais aucun doute à ce sujet. Pour en revenir à la question des transcriptions… J’imagine que je pourrais remettre Léo à mi-temps ici plutôt qu’à plein temps sur le terrain, étant donné le fait qu’il a été embauché comme assistant archiviste, à l’époque, et qu’il a toutes les qualifications nécessaires, mais ça ne sera qu’une solution temporaire. On a besoin du seul extraverti de cette équipe sur le terrain, il a un excellent relationnel avec les témoins. Il serait peut-être possible d’organiser un roulement avec Edwige… En attendant une nouvelle recrue… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

NILS : Du moment qu’on ne laisse pas cette étape en plan…

BÉATRICE : Cela ne sera pas le cas.

NILS : Je vous remercie. 

BÉATRICE : Parfait, eh bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous savez où me trouver, j’y retourne. 

NILS : À plus tard… Hah…

ASH : Oh, uh...

NILS : Toujours là ? 

ASH : Pas pour très longtemps ! Je redescend mais je voulais te prévenir que je récupère ce carton qui devrait être à la cave et pas rangé avec tes archives. 

NILS : Ah, oui bien sur. Tu as besoin d’aide ?

ASH : Haha, non toujours pas ! Oh tiens, j’avais pas vu la canne, elle doit faire partie de mes-

NILS : Non.

ASH : Hein ?

NILS : ...La canne est à moi.

ASH : Oh, okay. Classe ! Je t’ai jamais vu avec…

NILS : Hmpfh.

ASH : …. Enfin bref, je redescend du coup. Merci pour ton aide et bon courage !

NILS : À plus tard, oui… -Ah, ce truc tourne toujours. Fin de l’enregistrement, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de crossover cette fois, juste des OCs qui interagissent et un peu plus de contexte quant à la filière parisienne!


	3. Au naturel

Déposition de madame Sophia Relivaux concernant l’apparition d’un arbre dans son jardin, avril 1993. Témoignage lu par Nils Mycroft, archiviste en chef de l'institut Magnus, Paris.

Début de la déposition.

« Merci de m’écouter, même si ça n’est probablement rien… Je sais que ça sonne absolument ridicule et que la police va me rire au nez, je sais que je m’en fais pour rien -mon mari me le dit, « Sophia, tu t’en fais pour rien ! » mais ça me travaille, cette histoire… Oui, oui, j’en viens aux faits, excusez-moi je m’emballe encore.

« Voilà, il y a un mois de cela, un arbre est apparu dans mon jardin pendant la nuit. Oui, un arbre complet, un jeune hêtre. Oui je suis certaine qu’il n’était pas là avant. Planté en pleine terre pendant la nuit, près du mur du fond. J’ai- »

Fin de la déposition, en tout cas de ce qu’il en reste. Le dossier a brûlé.

Cependant, je me souviens avoir entendu parler de cet incident par un collègue parisien et j’ai pu obtenir une copie du rapport de police final, ci-joint. Une sale affaire, mais qui a le mérite d’être originale… Rien de surnaturel, quoi qu’en ait pensé mon prédécesseur.

Fin de l’enre- FUCK

LÉO : AAH ! C’est moi !!!

NILS : Léo ??

LÉO : Oui ? D’où tu sors ce cou-

NILS : Bon sang, préviens avant de débouler comme ça !!!

LÉO : Haha, hum, désolé je pensais pas être si discret ? Ni qu’il y aurait quelqu’un aussi tôt…

NILS : Humpf.

LÉO : … Tu dors ici ?

NILS : Non. Je travaille.

LÉO : … Il est 7h30 du matin ?

NILS : Et ? J’arrive à mon bureau à 7h tous les jours. Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais ici avant 9h30 ?

LÉO : Hey. Pas de jugement, j’ai une heure de métro les bons jours pour réussir à atteindre les archives ! Et c’est vraiment pas fun, le métro... La personne avec qui j’ai passé la nuit m’a proposé de me déposer ici en route pour son job, j’allais pas refuser, surtout par ce temps.

NILS : Compréhensible, en effet...

LÉO : Et me voilà ! J’ai pas petit-déjeuné par contre, tu veux quelque chose ? Café ? Chocolat chaud ? Oh il faut qu’on parle de cette histoire de transcription que Béa a mentionné, on pourrait faire ça dans la cuisine !

NILS : Hah, c’est une idée… Tu peux allumer dans les couloirs au fait, tu sais ? Je doute qu’on soit à ce point à cheval sur les dépenses.

LÉO : Oh, il fait pas si sombre, j’ai pas besoin de la lumière… Tu trouves qu’il fait sombre ?

NILS : ...Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, le soleil est à peine levé et la fenêtre du couloir est minuscule. Oui.

LÉO : Eh, tout le monde a une vision un peu différente, c’est pas la première fois qu’on me dit ça… J’étais pas en train d’essayer de te surprendre, promis.

NILS : Je ne t’ai pas entendu arriver !!

LÉO : Je suis quelqu’un de discret ? C’est la façon dont je me déplace normalement, c’est tout…

NILS : Hmpfh…

LÉO : ...Bref, je vais me faire un chocolat chaud. Tu sais où me trouver si tu en veux !

NILS : ...Okay, okay… J’arrête ça et j’arrive, clairement j’ai besoin d’un café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover du jour: Debout les morts, Fred Vargas
> 
> (J'en profite pour mentionner que je compte essayer de poster une semaine sur deux ^^)


End file.
